Ruby's Stuff
This will be a place to put artwork and keep notes to myself.~ To Do List (Moonlight Stars) Characters To Do: -Aran Alcyone (TS, P) -Auriel Lucius (A, P, H, Ab, T) -Gawain Magne (P, H, W, Ab, S, T) -Biscotti Creme (A, P, H, W, Ab, S, T) -Rosalina Mara -Turquoise Namir -Volkan Tinuviel Once All of MLIT is Accepted: : -Miyuki Winfield (Post Timeskip Pics) : -Leonardo Tsukiakari (TS Ap, Post Timeskip Pics) : -Inari Tsukiakari (Post Timeskip Pics) : -Taison Lefebrve (TS Ap, Post Timeskip Pics) Moonlight Stars To Do: -Moonlight Blossom (2/3 done) -Bloody Hatter (1/4 Done) -Start Vol 1! (Mid- Late 2019) Notes Name, Color, and Side Families/ Clans Weapons Team MLIT *Miyuki - Winter Tempest - Blizzard's Touch **Transforming Dust Ice Skates (TDIS) and Dust Control Casting Sleeves (DCCS) **Winter Tempest are a pair of winter boots that transform into a set of ice skates with dust infused blades and Blizzard's Touch is a pair of arm sleeves with a indent to place uncut dust. *Leonardo - Lunar Illusion **Ballistic Dust Sword Tonfas (BDST) **Dual pistols that turn into a pair of dust sword tonfas that combine into a sword staff *Inari - Indigo StormCrest **High Tech Dust Swords (HTDS) **Lunar Storm and Tidal Crest (Seperate names) (Only in first type) **Twin dust ninjato swords that turns into twin semi automatic pistols. Have the ability to create dust waves and increse the power of the blade and to also use dust crystal to cast dust by hand. *Taison - Checkmate (Weapon) **Dust Card Distance Rifle (DCDR) **King's Victory and Queen's Demise (Seperate names) **Kings Victory is a collapsible rifle that combines with a dust card handgun called Queen's Demise to create a Dust Card Sniper Rifle (DCSR). Depending on the card suit, it has a different kind of dust. Team QRTZ *Quaralia - Forest's Whisper/ Light's Path, Crystal Casters **Dust Caster Spell Book (DCSB) and Dust Caster Ring Set (DCRS) **A spell book empowered by dust crystals and capable of casting dust with two sets of three rings that contain different kinds of power dust. One type within each ring. *Rosalina - Soaring Wings **Metal Feather Gauntlet Launchers (MFGL) **They are a pair of gauntlets that have the ability to fire sharp, metal feathers or use the feathers as knives to improve cutting damage. They also has a grappling hook function and can be like a hidden daggers. *Turquoise - Fire Awakener **Allpurpose Collapsible Dust Whip (ACDW) **A handle that can extend into a whip and the whip line straightens out to become a blade which can get coated with dust. It also has the capability to fire dust blasts from it in its handle form. It can uses dust but she prefers fire dust. *Zabrina - Knight's Star **Crystal Dust Engraved Bow (CDEB) **A standard bow that has different crystal buttons on the bow that can fuse the drawstring and the arrows with dust. Team AMZN *''Aran - Aero Cutter - Lightnin' Slicers'' **Wind Dust Bladed Machette (WDBM) and Lightning Dust Infused Knives (LDIK) **Aero Cutter is a machette infused with wind dust to help with accelering his attacks and slashing wind waves at opponents. **Lightnin' Slicers are throwing knives crafted with lightning dust to give more of a shock to his opponents when thrown. *''Mishiki - '' Fiery Strikers - Burning Quake **His weapons are a pair of wrist bracers that have dust capability and built in brass knuckles that have the ability to summon his primary weapons which are dual dust hatchets that can combine into a staff. **The bracers are called Fiery Strikers and the hatchets are called Burning Quake (Boom and Bust). He can use any kind of dust but he prefers fire and earth dust for his weapons. *Zahavi - Name Unknown **Dust Infused Spear - Sword - Bell Weight *Niagara - Name Unknown **Frying Pan Mallet- Sword/ Shield combo Team WYNG (Wing) (My two) *''Wynn'' *Neeja - Name Unknown **Chakram - Two Bladed Tekkos and Dust Shuriken Team GDFH (Goldfish) (My two) *Ginata - Name Unknown **Dual Dust Tessen Staff (DDTS) *''Freyn'' **Dual Volitile Bladed Broadswords (DVBB) Antagonists *''Jett'' *''Volkan'' *Forest - Name Unknown **Claymore/Hoverboard/ShockBlaster *Azora - Name Unknown **Dust Dual Bladed Lance/ Scythe/ Chakram Semblances Team MLIT (Updated as of Volume 6) *Miyuki **''Wind Skater- ''Miyuki is able to manipulate her own sense of gravity so she is able to move/skate over any surface without any restriction from rough surfaces or elevation, however she can't fully levitate from the ground. Also, it does take some aura usage the longer she uses her semblance. *Leonardo **''Lunar Barriers'' - This allows Leo to produce a barrier to protect himself and/ or his allies. Depending on how long it is used or how many times it is used, it can slowly drain his aura with each use. For example, a barrier can be created using 5 - 15% of his aura at a time. He could use it to reload or change dust crystals so he wouldn't be completely defenseless or to protect themselves and others when they are disarmed. Even though it can protect from incoming attacks, heavier weapons can greatly damage it and would shatter the barrier after or two hits. Living things can also pass through the barrier regardless of side and also has a cool down of 20-30 seconds. Later on, he discovers that he can use the dust in his weapon to manipulate what kind of barrier appears. For example, lightning dust allows a lightning infused barrier. *Inari **''Moonlit Force - ''Inari is able to generate and channel blue electrical discharge around her hands and body. This is not fully known until volume 4 when she starts to generate discharge by herself. This is first seen when Inari is able to recall her weapons back to her hands. It is later elaborated as she is able to generate electrical discharge that has a electromagnetic effect when she recalls her weapons back to her hands. It is fully seen when she is able to generate the static discharge at will by the cost of some of her aura. If she uses her semblance too much, she will exhaust herself quicker. The more she uses her semblance, the stronger the discharge becomes and the more control she will have over it which would make her lose less aura unless it was a powerful attack that she charges for. She can conduct the discharge through metal, her own weapons, or direct contact with a person/Grimm and she can unleash a potentially devastating shock to the individual(s) (By Volume 6, she’s able to temporarily immobilize an Ursa using 12-15% of her aura). She can also use her semblance to enhance her dust attacks. One of the moves that she is able to use is a dual volt slash (which would be similar to Volt Tackle). Though after using this move, a third of her aura goes as well. *Taison **''Shuffle Shift -'' Taison would create a 2-5 foot field in front of him that changes the velocity of objects that pass through it. The objects that he throws or shoots can fly faster, or the projectiles coming towards him could be slowed down. Though he can only make one field at a time to either speed up or slow down projectiles and would only last for up to two minutes at most. The field would also affect all objects that pass it, not just his own. After spending his time traveling throughout Vacuo to Mistral, his semblance usage has greatly improved. He can set up to two Shuffle Shift fields at a time and each can last up to three minutes. Depending on the length of time that his semblance has been active, there is a cool down of half the time it was active. (Ex. If 3 minutes -> 1.5 minute cool down). He has used this semblance to rescue his allies or speed up his or her attacks up to impact with the target. Team QRTZ *Quaralia **''Star Step - ''Quaralia is able to summon specialized glyphs that can be used to generate platforms that can either be used to help herself and/or her teammates stand their ground or be able to create a path of up to 5 of them (10 after Battle of Beacon) in midair. The more glyphs that are used and the longer they are used, the more aura it consumes. She can use this in a variety of ways such as helping her teammates to safety. These can also be broken by strong attacks that aim for the glyphs and can only take 2-3 shots per glyph. *Rosalina (Revision Needed) **''Fiery Tantrums -'' When Rosalina is upset/mad, she slams her fist or fists to the ground to summon out 6 pillars of fire to surround herself. Though they only last for a 30 seconds and can burn anyone, even teammates. *Turquoise (Revision Needed) **''Protectors -'' Turquoise would create two projections that would both take forms of tigers that could attack enemies or block a couple of attacks like shields. Can also be modified via dustfor more damage. *Zabrina (Updated!) **''Oracle -'' Zabrina can essentially read or sense the thoughts of other people around them. If she concentrates enough and glances at them, she can hear the thoughts of a single person while in a small group. In just one on one conversations, she just has to glance at them. For every 20 seconds, 1.5% of her aura is drained. However, it only works on humans and faunus and she can get severe headache if she tries to read more than one at a time. It will not work on someone if they are more than 10 feet away or if their mind is too unstable. After the Fall of Beacon, if Zabrina places a hand on the individual, she would be able to read their memories. Every 15 seconds, 2.5% of her aura would be drained. Even being able to see these memories, the images would come across as vague to her if she does not know the context. Her semblance would be useless in combat since she would not be focused enough to read the individual (best when sitting, standing or hiding) and she cannot read minds and memories at the same time since it has to be either one or the other. Team AMZN *Aran (Updated!) **''Rising Gale - ''Aran can create gusts of wind by manipulating the wind around him. With this ability, he could use it to knock people off balance and to also give himself a tailwind to improve his speed and accuracy to a certain degree. He could also use this to launch himself against his foes. The stronger the gust of wind, the more aura is used. He also needs to wait 20 seconds between each use before using it again. After the Fall of Beacon, he does use his semblance to be able to glide on the wind (As if he had a hover board) and can glide for about 30 seconds. Pushing it further with exert more aura usage and even more so if he does it with a partner. He has also decreased the cool-down to 15 seconds between simple uses,not for gliding which is about 40 seconds. *Mishiki (Revision Needed) **''Dust Cracker - ''Mishiki is allowed to create bombs from dust catalysts and throw them at the enemy filled with power, exploding with the dust kind with contact. The higher the explosion, the more aura it takes. The max is a relatively large explosion that would deplete a persons aura which could shatter some of a two story building. As Mishiki uses it more and more, he would be able to do that kind of damage more times before losing all of his aura. How many times this is done depends on how much Mishiki practices it. *Zahavi (Revision Needed) **''Stat Switch - ''Zahavi is able to sacrifice some of his aura to focus different attributes of fighting. For example, heightens strength while slowing speed. The slower he becomes, the higher amount of damage he can cause. The opposite is also true. If he sacrifices strength, he can have quicker but less damaging attacks. The switch has a 15-20 second activation before his stats return to normal and cannot use it again for 30-45 seconds. Overuse of the semblance of changing his stats more than three times causes him to get fatigued. His eyes turn white when active. *Niagara (Revision Needed) **''Rush - ''Niagara can focus a small amount of aura to the bottom of his feet in order to push himself forward short distances. This can be done multiple times until his aura runs out. Team WYNG *Wynn (Revision Needed) **''Dove Sight - ''Can detect thermal and aura energy readings through his eyesight. Eyes turn to green in use. *Ango (Revision Needed) **''Talon's Fleet - ''Ango can put a marker on any ally, 'blessing' them and increasing their movement speed and power for a duration. The percentage is directly based off of the effective duration - the higher the percentage, the shorter the active time and vice versa. If Ango so chooses, she can teleport a marked ally to her location. She can have two markers active at a time, but the above still applies. *Neeja (Revision Needed) **''Sonic Wing - ''Places small runes on shuriken. Throws it and where it lands, it can teleport to the shuriken. Disappears as soon as she teleports as many runes and can only have 2 active at a time. Can teleport two other people with her. 15 seconds per teleport. *Giallo (Revision needed) **''Birds Of A Feather - ''Giallo can summon glyph-based doppelgangers with a percentage of his own Aura and defenses; the number of clones depending on how much Aura he puts into each. When he does this, Giallo turns invisible, allowing him to sneak up or out of a fight. The downside to this, however, is if a doppelganger goes down, he loses that percentage of his Aura. Once all his doppelgangers are gone, he re-appears. Even though he may cancel the clones at any given time and regain the lost Aura, he still re-appears. Team GDFH *Ginata (Updated!) **''Wave Conductor - ''This allows Ginata to recall her weapons or moving any inanimate object that she places a glyph. She would normally use this towards her fans to bring them back to her but can be used on other objects as long as she is able to stand its weight and use it offensively or defensively. The heavier the object, the more aura it uses. Her aura is seen around her hands when this is in effect. *Freyn (To be Created...) **Unknown at this time. Antagonists *Jett (To be created!) **Unknown at this time *Volkan (Revision Needed) **'' Explosive Eruption - ''With each successful hit that Volkan throws, he stores up energy for a powerful attack. Once he has enough energy, Volkan smacks his fists or weapon into the ground with the energy as it creates a fissure and depending on the dust that is used with it, he can overflow it with the substance (ex, fire dust- fire, ice dust-ice). The larger the fissure, the more time it takes to prepare. After the attack there is a 30 second (small fissure)- 2 minute (large fissure) cool down (depending on how big the fissure) before he can store more energy. *Forest (Updated!) **''Lightning Surge - ''Forest has the ability to run electricity over his body to release it on a person or thing. The more static electricity he stores, the more he can electrify. However, he can only take on so much static electricity before it overloads his body which is why he can only have it stored on his whole body for 20 seconds and after using it, the electricity disappears and cannot use it until he runs more electricity which takes up to 45 seconds to run over. In Volume 4, he is able to store it on his body from 25-30 seconds and is able to run electricity in 40 seconds thanks to intense training. *Azora (Updated!) **''Absolute Zero - ''Azora is able to drop the temperature of anything she makes physical contact with. The longer she keeps contact, the colder the object gets and there is more aura used in the process. Statistics Total: 65/110 The Lunar Swordsman *Yet to Incorperate dust in his fighting style Total: 65/110 The Moonlight Fox Total: 65/110 The Bloody Hatter Total: 65/110 }} Category:Ruby's Stuff